


Private Consumption

by croptopyeonbin



Series: Unfathom [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: 69ing, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Biting, Blowjobs, Bottom Choi Yeonjun, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Mentions of Blood, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Rimming, Top Choi Soobin, Very minor mention of drug use, handjobs, human soobin, vampire yeonjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/croptopyeonbin/pseuds/croptopyeonbin
Summary: "Imagine that," Soobin said in wonder. They were standing in front of a display of the solar system at Seodamun Museum of Natural History. "The most powerful thing we know of, the source of all life and energy on this planet... and it can't kill you, hyung."Yeonjun threaded their fingers together and stood up on his tiptoes. "Not the most powerful thing," he whispered into Soobin's ear. "I don't think the scientists have seen your-"Soobin giggled, ticklish. He shrugged away, narrowly dodging Yeonjun's teeth closing around his earlobe.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: Unfathom [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094774
Comments: 65
Kudos: 452





	1. Chapter 1

"I'm ready. I'm ready," Yeonjun pants through swollen lips. His hole is stretched wide around four of Soobin's fingers pumping in and out in a slow, steady pace. 

Soobin just smiles down at him sweetly. "Are you? I don't think so." His fingers spread apart slightly, the stretch causing Yeonjun to whimper. He flexes his hand open and closed until Yeonjun is thrashing beneath, mouth open. "Your fangs are out, hyung," Soobin remarks mildly. "Do you want to bite me?" 

Yeonjun nods, feeling breathless though he doesn't breathe, not really. 

Soobin pulls his fingers out gently, one by one, and then his large hands scoop Yeonjun up to sit on his lap. Yeonjun slumps forward, his mouth falling perfectly against the marble-smoothness of Soobin's neck. This close, every pulse of Soobin's heart is loud, loud, loud in his ears. He smells like eucalyptus soap and the unmistakeable living tang of sweat. Beautiful. Yeonjun presses a kiss, a question, against the stark vein running up that pale column. 

"Soobin... can I drink from you?" 

And lovely, polite Soobin exhales, holding Yeonjun closer to him. "Yes, please." 

The bite is a painful, searing sweetness every time and Yeonjun can feel the way it makes Soobin's cock jump, pressed tight between their stomachs. The rich taste of blood in Yeonjun's mouth makes every molecule of his body sing, as close to life again as he can ever be. The most potent intoxication possible, and many of his brethren had lost themselves to their chase of it. But Yeonjun had always been a quick learner and now, having experienced the passage of time in ways few could comprehend, knew better than to fall too deep. He's old enough to need only a few sips and then, sated for the moment, carefully slides his fangs out. Two tiny droplets swell at the pinprick of each puncture; Yeonjun laps them up as a final indulgence.

Soobin lowers him back down. Yeonjun looks up, noting with satisfaction the slightly glazed look in Soobin's eyes. No one bitten can avoid the languor of its effects entirely. "Do it now," Yeonjun whispers. "Fuck me. Rearrange my insides." He rolls the hard consonants around his mouth with relish. 

"You've got a filthy mouth, hyung. I know you love picking up how the kids talk these days, but aren't such words shameful for someone your age?" Soobin says coolly, though the barest hint of blush high on his cheeks gives him away. 

" _Rail me_ ," Yeonjun responds obnoxiously. He rocks his hips upward, pressing his minor advantage. When he's freshly fed, his skin warms and a high color floods his face like a Botticelli original under sunlight. For a few hours he can heal instantly and feels no pain, though he does feel everything else overwhelmingly. For this very reason Yeonjun always asks to be roughly used after feeding. 

But Soobin's tenderness is a nearly unbearable thing too. No one else has looked at Yeonjun the way he does for a long, long time. Desire, yes, but that was all too common. Yeonjun couldn't walk down the street without being desired. It wasn't total fearlessness either, because he had cornered a few before who were too stupid to be as scared of him as they should be. No, Soobin possessed a knowing sensibility that intrigued, bemused, and absolutely charmed Yeonjun. That Soobin was a very sweet young man, always polite and at times shy, exactly the sort that grandmothers all over the world delighted to find for their granddaughters, drove Yeonjun wild. 

Tonight, Soobin is in a mood. 

Soobin looks down at him, digs the point of his thumb hard against the dusty mauve of Yeonjun's nipple in his first rough gesture of the night. Yeonjun moans raggedly, his torso lifting up to chase the pressure of that touch. 

"Do that again. Harder." 

"I don't want to hurt you." 

"You know you can't hurt me," Yeonjun huffs impatiently. 

But Soobin just smiles, which draws Yeonjun's eyes to the curved bow of his small mouth. He surges forwards to capture them with his own lips, still puffy from an earlier blowjob. Soobin lets him, for a few moments, but then his big hands are pushing Yeonjun to lay back down. And then he's guiding one of Yeonjun's legs up and up, until the long lean thigh is pressed against Yeonjun's own chest and Soobin is settling in between the space held wide at the center of him, bringing their faces close together. Yeonjun is still a little open and very wet from being stretched by four long fingers earlier, and Soobin slides in with one determined stroke. 

With Soobin's blood singing in his veins, Yeonjun feels every hot centimeter of cock pushing in, making space for itself in his body. Soobin is tall, and even as often as they do this, it's still substantial every time. Being sexually active for hundreds of years did make taking cock easier, but Yeonjun never felt perfectly prepared for Soobin. He felt this as much in his head as his ass, with the way Soobin always looked at him so closely, his eyes devouring every spasm of pleasure across Yeonjun's face. And there was plenty of pleasure, because Soobin was big enough that his cock dragged against Yeonjun's prostate with each slow stroke. 

"Hold your leg up for me," he says. 

Yeonjun obeys, hooking an arm over his own knee. 

Soobin sits upright, huge hands sliding down to grip the curve of Yeonjun's waist with delightful strength. The next thrust has Yeonjun crying out, fisting the pillow next to his head with his free hand. Soobin keeps the pace restrained, but his movements meticulously grind into Yeonjun's spot and keep him suspended in glorious sensation for a few seconds at a time. It only takes a few strokes to bring Yeonjun unbearably close to orgasm. 

He stares up at Soobin, who's gazing back at him. Yeonjun knows what he must look like: eyes teary and half-lidded, drooling out of the side of his mouth, cock leaking pre-come all over his own stomach as he holds his legs wide open to be fucked. A slut. The thought makes him arch and preen. Soobin, too, looks less than pristine. His beautiful human, whose neatly parted hair from that morning is now deliciously tousled. He had a tall, strong frame without any bulkiness, and it made his trim waist all the more alluring. The raised veins of his arms and hands belied a sinewy strength beneath that slim build. A generous set of dimples showed themselves whenever Soobin smiled or pursed his lips. But best of all were his eyes, deep and sincere, as they looked at Yeonjun with a tender intensity. Suddenly he feels too far away. 

"Come here," Yeonjun hiccups past a sob, making a grabby hand at him. "I'm so close." 

Soobin catches his hand and kisses his knuckles. "I'm right here." 

Yeonjun grinds his hips upward, groaning. "Touch me, please. Soobin-ah." 

Soobin brings both their hands down, curving his larger one over Yeonjun's around his straining cock. Yeonjun throws his head back as he begins to stroke himself, clasped doubly between his own as well as Soobin's grip. Soobin is still fucking into him, each thrust harder than before and every sensation is compacting into an overwhelming pressure in his gut. 

"Are you going to come for me, hyung?" Soobin asks gently. Yeonjun, shaking, falls apart at the next upward twist of his hand; every nerve in his body screams, amplified by feeding. He feels himself bearing down, clenching hard around Soobin, a pulsing reaction that leaves him boneless and dazed. Completely lax, Yeonjun lets his leg fall down to curl lazily around Soobin's waist. Soobin, who has fallen forward onto him, kissing and licking into Yeonjun's panting mouth. 

"Are you alright?" he murmurs after a moment.

Yeonjun manages a nod.

"Can I?"

" _Yes_." 

Soobin is moving in him again, fast now and a little sloppy. Yeonjun whimpers, holding onto broad shoulders, overstimulation burning golden and delicious in his gut. Soobin bites down on the thin ridge of his collarbone as he comes, shuddering and releasing hotly into Yeonjun. This, too, feels good. 

With sticky hands they cradle each other close, shifting to lie side by side. Yeonjun hums an old folk tune from another time into Soobin's ear as he comes down. Through their chests pressed together he can hear the strong beating of Soobin's heart, and this proof of life is erotic all on its own. Soobin seems content to stay like this for a while, wrapping his larger body around Yeonjun's. Odd. Though Yeonjun is the one who will live forever, Soobin is always unhurried like a deep-rooted tree, resistant to wind or flood. Suitable for a life through the ages. 

"Did I drink too much?" Yeonjun asks. Sometimes humans could become dazed from blood loss. 

"No," Soobin's voice comes out muffled from where his face is pressed against Yeonjun's neck. He speaks slowly in a drowsy tone. "Felt good. You take from me and I take from you too." 

Yeonjun smiles into Soobin's hair. "It's different. You keep me alive." 

"You keep me... you, keep... mmph." Soobin's words trail into a small, sleepy grunt as he drops off. 

Yeonjun doesn't know a lot of other vampires who sleep as much as he does. He thinks it's what's kept him steady all these years, giving his consciousness a rest from the unceasing passage of time. But he won't sleep when he's together with Soobin, when every second of his finite human life is precious. A time to be treasured and remembered. Yeonjun doesn't think about how the stickiness between them is drying unpleasantly on his skin. He counts each of Soobin's deep breaths, lets the heat of his human warm his own cooling body throughout the night. 

After all this time, Yeonjun still doesn't know if he believes in fate. But he likes to think that he and Soobin are, if not karmic, maybe some winking coincidence of astronomy and biology. Just some molecules given form and thought, colliding together. And they could remain together, for as long as the physics of the universe hold true. That was something Yeonjun could believe in. 

Soobin dreams of Yeonjun, a lewd ingénue hopscotching across decades. An undiminished star burning away anybody close, only to be met with the gentle moonglow of Soobin's presence. Some indelible force had brought them together, like a tide heading out to the ocean, plunging him into the deep. 

He'd known right away something was different about Yeonjun. That first glimpse of him stumbling out of a door in the dark alley of a hole-in-the-wall club, jewelry glimmering at his ears and neck, the full height of him shrouded in a long fur coat. The wet sheen of his lipgloss visible from four meters away. His hooded eyes, hazy with something terribly wrong. Every bit of him stunning even as he leaned heavily against the wall and swayed back and forth on his feet. 

Soobin, himself drunk from a friend's birthday soiree down the street, lurching forward just in time to catch him. The firm weight of him was a surprise, and as his coat fell open Soobin blushed to glimpse what little he wore underneath, and how showy it was. Suddenly it occurred to him that this person must be a dancer at the club next door. **Love Muscle** , he remembered from the sign out front. 

"Hey," Soobin said, alarmed. "Are you ok? What's your name?"

There was a shocking smear of blood running from just above that plump upper lip down to his chin. Those sultry lips parted weakly around two syllables: _Yeonjun_.

Soobin half-carried him back to his small, cluttered apartment because Yeonjun vigorously resisted compliance at the very mention of going to a hospital, and would give no sensible answer when asked where his own home was. 

_Home is a time, not a place where you can go._

Soobin really hoped that didn't mean this beautiful, sickly stranger was homeless. 

At his apartment Soobin's table was a mess, stacked four medical textbooks deep across the surface. He seated Yeonjun on his bed instead, wiped away the blood (whose?) from his face, shining a flashlight into his dilated pupils and feeling up and down his ice cold forearms for a pulse. Appallingly, Soobin could not find one. Not even when he tried listening with his stethoscope against Yeonjun's chest. Yeonjun submitted quietly to this inebriated examination, his gaze trained on Soobin's every action. Confounding symptoms notwithstanding, he seemed in much better shape after the short walk to Soobin's place. 

Soobin knew he should've looked away when Yeonjun changed into one of his old club t-shirts, because he wasn't that kind of person. Yet his eyes feasted. Yeonjun's body was lithe but looked strong; the muscles of his back moved beautifully as he pulled the worn black material over his head. On his smaller frame, the shirt went down to the middle of his toned thighs like a loose dress. He'd declined pants. He glanced over his shoulder, and Soobin knew he had been caught. Yeonjun was every bit the performer, moving with the expectation of being seen. Appreciated. 

"It smells like you," Yeonjun said thoughtfully, fingering the hem of the shirt. **Yonsei University Chess Club** , it said in faded letters on the front. Out of his glamorous stage outfit of buckles and leather straps and thin gauzy fabric he looked soft. A little small. "Smells good." 

Soobin swallowed dryly. "You should lay down." 

It didn't occur to him until Yeonjun was already on the bed that he himself had nowhere else to be. He didn't even own a sofa long enough to lay down without his legs spilling over the side, only a battered old loveseat that he was resigned to spend the night curled up on until Yeonjun wordlessly took his hand and tugged. His bed was not meant for two people. They faced each other, scrunched up close. Yeonjun's eyes were wide and dark despite the glow of the digital clock on the nightstand reading 3:52 AM. He seemed to look at Soobin expectantly. 

"Do you want me to make you feel good?" he asked. "Or I can do it in the morning, if you're not hungover." 

"Do- what? What are you talking about?" 

Yeonjun licked his lips. "I saw the way you looked at my mouth. You'd like it." 

Feeling a little disgusted, Soobin sat up too quickly for the five Asahi Super Drys in his stomach. "I don't... I don't know what you're thinking. I didn't bring you here for- that. I'm sorry if that's what-" 

"I feel fine now." Yeonjun sat up too, and leaned in close. "You're not taking advantage, if that's what you're worried about." 

Even with just the glow of streetlights through his window, Soobin could see that Yeonjun was lovely. His eyeliner was a little smudged at the corners, but the effect looked good on him. Dark and feline. Soobin's stomach gave a little kick of arousal. "You don't even know anything about me. I could be a creep." 

"You helped me when you didn't need to." Yeonjun dropped his head onto Soobin's shoulder, rubbing against him like a cat. "Well, we don't have to. But I want to. With you." A small pause. Yeonjun leaned back until he was once more lying on the bed. His hair was mussed now, the gel fading. "And I think you want me too." 

Soobin's heart hammered against his ribcage, so hard he could hear it. 

Yeonjun parted his legs just enough to draw Soobin's eyes downward. The inside of his thighs, revealed by the bottom of Soobin's shirt riding up, was smooth and fair. They looked like they would be very soft to touch. Yeonjun's fingers walked themselves over to Soobin's hand. 

Gently, Soobin said, "You don't have to thank me like this. Buy me a coffee tomorrow or something." But he turned his palm upward and marveled at how their hands slid together perfectly. Yeonjun's hand was smaller than his, fine-boned and a little delicate despite his height. Pretty. 

"Coffee," Yeonjun repeated questioningly. He looked thoroughly confused, but slotted their fingers close. 

There was a lot of confusion in the early days. Everything about Yeonjun was a mystery. Soobin unraveled him slowly, savoring each reveal big and small. 

The big: Yeonjun needed to drink blood to survive, and nothing else. His vampirism solved every perplexity about the night they met. 

("Dancing is a good gig for me. First of all, I earn plenty of money because I'm irresistible." Yeonjun stated this as fact, and Soobin saw no reason to refute him. "Second, it puts me in contact with very drunk men who don't notice I'm taking little sips from them. And then they leave after I've given them a good time, no worse for wear."

"Does it feel good?"

Yeonjun blinked slowly. "It feels _sublime_." 

Soobin shivered, filing that away for another time. "But that night you were-" 

"Ah." Yeonjun looked down. "The client was doped up on something hard. Powders, I think. It affects me, like you saw, but I would've been fine within half an hour anyway." 

To Soobin, a medical student, everything Yeonjun had just said was like a live wire plugged directly into his brain. There in front of him was walking proof of the impossible, a blistering outlier to the biological constraints he absorbed in class, from his textbooks, and from, well, everything he'd learned up to that point in his life.)

A small enigma, one of many: despite not eating, Yeonjun was somehow a terrific cook. He had an innate understanding of flavor and could produce an impressive number of meals. Albeit rather whimsical with his combinations at times, they always tasted good to Soobin. 

("I call it, Pizza-Wonton!" Yeonjun lowered a plate onto the table with a flourish. It was heaped high with little balls of cheese and pepperoni, artfully enveloped within thin wonton wrappers fried to a crisp. A small amount of cheese oozed out of a few, but otherwise they looked immaculate.

"This is... wow." It had been a shock for Soobin to come home from a grueling day of practicals, a stack of cases weighing heavy in his backpack, to find his intrepid vampire boyfriend conducting dubious culinary experiments in the cramped kitchen. Ever since Yeonjun had quit his job, he'd spent no small amount of effort imprinting himself into every bit of Soobin's domestic life. "It smells wonderful," Soobin said truthfully, sitting down at the table. 

Yeonjun, cheeks prettily flushed from standing in front of the stove for hours, floated over to him. He was wearing a cute apron edged in cartoon foxes; he looked more endearing than a supernatural predator had any business looking. "Eat well, Soobin-ah," he said sweetly. Then added, with a smirk, "I'll eat well later too...")

Yeonjun slithers into Soobin's lap, winding his long limbs all over. "What do you need to look at this stuff for? You know all of it. You're the best student in your class." 

"I'm only fourth in the class." Despite the self-deprecating answer, which Yeonjun tries his best not to roll his eyes at, Soobin's slight frown is delicious. Behind his wire-rim glasses his eyes were slightly red. His surgery rotation this past month had been particularly grueling, and exams were coming up. Yeonjun tried hard not to feel neglected; it wasn't like Soobin ignored him. He came home whenever he was able, dropping a kiss on the corner of Yeonjun's mouth. Offered his neck up when he noticed Yeonjun looking peckish. Ate whatever Yeonjun spent hours concocting, then fell asleep like a rock as soon as he climbed under the covers. Yeonjun reminded himself that Soobin was still human, with human concerns and priorities. It seemed silly that earning a piece of paper with some gold letters on it could mean so much to his boyfriend, but he tried to be patient. 

Still... time was a river that only flowed in one direction, didn't Soobin know that? Yeonjun could skip across the surface of centuries, unchanged and unbothered, but every second mattered when it came to Soobin's life. The long and short of it was that he would rather be looking at some books right now than be balls-deep in Yeonjun, and it was difficult not to take that a little bit personally. 

Yeonjun is a vampire, not a saint, after all. 

He snuggles his face against Soobin's neck. God, he smells so good. Soobin hadn't showered since last night, and just a whiff of his skin was enough to make Yeonjun fatten against his own thigh. It makes him think of the beads of sweat that swelled and rolled down Soobin's face when he was plowing into- 

"Hyung." Soobin's voice is gentle, but there's more than a hint of reproach to it. "Behave." 

Yeonjun sits up straight, resisting the urge to grind down. "Okay. Okay. Can I... just sit? And wait for you?" 

Soobin doesn't respond for a little while. His gaze shifts from tired and mildly annoyed to nakedly appraising. Slowly he says, "You're too distracting. You can sit here instead." He points to the floor next to his feet. "If you want." 

It always knocked the breath out of Yeonjun when Soobin was like this. They were rarely rough with each other, but when Soobin ordered him around with that perfect balance of soft yet firm... Yeonjun nods, holding eye contact as he slides off Soobin's lap onto the floor. For a long time he sits like that, leaning hard against Soobin's leg, wordless. Besides his own light panting there was only the occasional sound of Soobin turning a page, the scratching of his pencil against paper. Every now and then a huge hand dropped down to palm the back of Yeonjun's head. "Good kitty," Soobin would murmur, digging his blunt fingertips into Yeonjun's nape. It was all Yeonjun could do not to blow all over his pants each time. 

After what seems like a small eternity, Soobin closes his textbook with a loud thunk. Yeonjun grasps at Soobin's calf with both hands, looking up, silently pleading. 

"I'm sorry," Soobin says. "I know I haven't given you as much attention as you deserve. Let me make it up to you? Whatever you want."

What Yeonjun wants is to ride his face. He doesn't want to hear apologies for something that doesn't need apologizing for. He wants Soobin's tongue busy in his ass, hands leaving finger-shaped bruises on his thighs. 

On the bed, he grasps white-knuckled on the headboard as Soobin gives it to him, and more. Yeonjun's thighs are straining to hold himself up; he'd already come once, but when he'd tried flopping down onto the bed Soobin had actually _growled_ from underneath him, and went right back to sucking on his rim until Yeonjun was howling from overstimulation. He should've known this would happen. Soobin was an incredible lover, more than generous. He always did what Yeonjun told him but almost never exactly the way it was asked. 

"Is there something you want to tell me? Are you an incubus or something?" Yeonjun gasps. 

In answer Soobin slid two wet fingers into him at the same time. When had he even gotten the lube? 

"Ahh- fuck. Fuck!" Soobin's tongue was licking into him next to those long fingers. It was thrilling to think of- that small, innocent looking bunny mouth. Answering questions correctly in class, asking patients about their symptoms, speaking dutifully to his parents on the phone. Stretched wide over Yeonjun's hole and sucking hard. The perfect student, perfect son. Future Dr. Choi, making Yeonjun lose his fucking mind. 

Soobin draws back with an obscenely wet **pop**. "Gonna come again, kitty-hyung?"

Yeonjun's whole body tenses up again and then releases in a wild spasm, neglected cock spurting weakly. 

This time Soobin lets him slump sideways onto the bed, boneless. He molds his long body against Yeonjun's back, spooning him. A hand flattens itself against Yeonjun's stomach, spanning nearly the entire width of his waist. Soobin presses hot and hard to Yeonjun's ass, groaning, rutting himself to completion. Using Yeonjun's spent body to get off. Yeonjun pushes his hips back against him, encouraging. His hand reaches back blindly to grope at the strong muscles of Soobin's thigh. 

When Soobin comes, Yeonjun squirms onto his back, twisting around to watch. People weren't supposed to look good when they orgasmed, but Soobin did. His eyes were screwed shut, mouth pursed hard enough that his dimples popped out. The first person Yeonjun had kissed had dimples like that too. He lived on a farm to the north of Yeonjun's family, an older boy with arms made large and strong from yanking potatoes out of the ground. Memories from before he was turned were hazy at best, but Yeonjun could still recall pressing his fingertips into those little divots. He did that now, as Soobin comes down quietly and stares back at him. 

"I'm sorry," Soobin starts again. 

"You have nothing to be sorry about. There are things that are important to you, things that take time." Yeonjun had a lot of regrets, but Soobin wouldn't be one of them. He was a dreamboat in every sense of the word, and deserved grace. He deserved loving patience and understanding too. "And you're important to me. It's okay- we have all the time in the world." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when you were just intending to write smut but then your brain says "go on, add that backstory" ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ there was quite a bit more in my head but I couldn't quite make it all fit the way I liked, so hopefully this makes sense as it is. I may add more chapters though.
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/croptopyeonbin)


	2. Chapter 2

Yeonjun had gone to sleep sometime around 1897. 

The world was still a slow place then, and his little corner of the peninsula had ambled through the ages without much change. Seasons of potato, wheat, and rice were the rhythm of the people as they had been for millennia. By then he had walked the continent and climbed many mountains. He'd sailed overseas, left an untold number of lovesick men and women in his wake, and then returned home to find that things had more or less coalesced around a stable nationstate. Every once in a while war broke out, but humans were like that.

Even back then there weren't many older than him. Younger vampires could still burn under the sun, and many did so purposefully. Yeonjun had been too hungry for the world to want that, and by the time he was exhausted enough to understand why others might, he was also too powerful to be hurt anymore. 

("Imagine that," Soobin said in wonder. They were standing in front of a display of the solar system at Seodamun Museum of Natural History. "The most powerful thing we know of, the source of all life and energy on this planet... and it can't kill you, hyung." 

Yeonjun threaded their fingers together and stood up on his tiptoes. "Not the _most_ powerful thing," he whispered into Soobin's ear. "I don't think the scientists have seen your-" 

Soobin giggled, ticklish. He shrugged away, narrowly dodging Yeonjun's teeth closing around his earlobe.) 

It was Taehyun who had told him hibernation was possible. Unlike Yeonjun, Taehyun had learned many useful things from his maker, a vampire of a previous generation that stretched back even further into the hazy moors of history. Yeonjun liked Taehyun and his sharp tongue, and he respected his wisdom. He was also cuttingly funny and some of the best company around. They'd spent a couple hundred years prowling roughly the same territory. 

"One gets tired," Taehyun had said knowingly. 

"Yes," Yeonjun agreed.

He thought about it for a long time. Then he dug himself a deep hole near the foot of Seoraksan, climbed in, and closed his eyes. 

When he opened them again and crawled out of the earth, huge and terrible things had happened. Not all the wounds were gone, but the world had scabbed over and become shiny and new-looking, alive with electricity. And the people! They were glorious and powerful. Women walked among men like it was nothing, heads raised high. Boys held hands in the street. They wore clothing and jewelry of unimaginable quality. Even the poor of this age were no peasants; Yeonjun was shocked to discover that everybody was literate. Indeed, words were inescapable- they were everywhere, on buildings larger than anything he had ever seen before and on tiny flat bricks that humans held with them everywhere. 

It was 2015 and even at night everything was so bright it hurt his eyes. For some years he moved around in this ultraviolet world, nearly blinded by the newness of it all, absorbing everything he could.

Yeonjun was alive again with every possibility. 

Soobin kissed like he had never known hunger, which he hadn't. He was young and hard-working but most things came easily to him. His family adored him and his friends were kind. Yeonjun loved that- it was a sign that the universe could be fair, if good things happened to good people. 

Soobin kissed not as though he were starving, but as if Yeonjun was. 

And Yeonjun _was_ always starving. For his blood, for his rough morning voice, for the weight of his arm as they lay on the sofa warm and groggy after dinner. Just looking at him doing the most mundane things like cleaning the shower or comparing the price of two sesame oils was pleasurable. Yeonjun could never get enough of Soobin. Sometimes it was all he could do not to devour him. Sometimes the only thing keeping him from doing so was Soobin's hand, grasping the back of Yeonjun's neck and holding him still. 

It was absurd, really. Everything Yeonjun possessed- plenty of money, a dependence on human blood, eternal life- Soobin had no need for any of it. 

But Yeonjun had never felt more wanted by anybody.

Calm and reserved though he was, it was a mistake to think Soobin lacked passion. 

Yeonjun had pushed him a lot in the early days, fueled by an inability to understand being rejected that first night they met. It wasn't that Soobin was a prude- that very next morning, not at all hungover, he had blown Yeonjun so good, he'd spent the rest of the day with a dopey smile on his face that refused to slide off. 

Still, something about Soobin seemed just out of reach. When they were together Yeonjun felt almost too naked, pinned under the intensity of his singleminded focus. But during the day Soobin had a different life; he went to places Yeonjun could not contextualize. He talked to people that Yeonjun didn't know, about things he did not understand. And every day he was preparing for a kind of future life that Yeonjun had no place in. 

In the beginning Yeonjun would often trail Soobin after they'd spent the night together. He felt an existential worry of losing him to the kind of accidents which humans were so prone to experience. After all, Soobin in all his glorious humanity was a fragile thing that Yeonjun feared to lose to the cruelty of chance. In this new world of fast, shiny things there were a lot of ways to get hurt. 

But just as strongly, Yeonjun was desperately curious to see what Soobin gave to the rest of the world, and one day he discovered more than he intended. 

Soobin liked to snuggle in the mornings until it was nearly too late. Then he would do a quick circuit through the bathroom, closet, and kitchen before dropping a kiss on Yeonjun's forehead on his way out the door. Yeonjun always gave him a few minutes' head start; Soobin was a bit of an ambler unless he was very late, and it seemed every shopkeeper on their street had to ask him about his parents' health and then his plans after school whenever he passed by. 

From the apartment it was only a short walk to the subway and then two stops before getting off at Sinchon station. Yeonjun, baseball cap pulled down low and hands shoved deep in his jacket pockets, always tried to catch up with Soobin just as he was about to cross the street; he did not like the thought of Soobin, air pods in his ears, absentmindedly walking in front of cars and buses. 

Still, it was thrilling to see Soobin out in the world and especially walking around Yonsei's medical campus. For regular class days he liked to wear a neutral button-up with dark wash jeans, and the simplicity of it emphasized his devastating height and figure. Soobin moved blithely between packs of roving girls like a tall, walking heartbreak. 

In lectures he often sat next to a friend (someone named Beomgyu?) and was quiet except for the occasionally exchanged joke. When called on, his answers were rarely off the mark. 

But it was after classes that was Yeonjun's favorite part of seeing Soobin in his daily life. That was afternoon study time at the library, when Yeonjun, with a predator's sense of distance and sightlines, would settle into a spot that let him watch Soobin without attracting attention to himself. His favorite spot was just behind the plaster skeleton on the second floor mezzanine; if he sat just there, he could peer through the ribcage down at the table Soobin liked best, sunny and quiet but just around the corner from the vending machines. 

Yeonjun slipped into the library a few paces behind Soobin, watched as he headed to his usual spot, and then climbed up the stairs to settle beside the skeleton. Once up on the second floor, however, he looked down to see Soobin's table was empty. Yeonjun made a sweeping glance from where he sat; the mezzanine offered a good view of most of the first floor. Soobin was nowhere to be seen. Yeonjun shot to his feet, feeling the first prickles of panic. 

Remembering to keep his cap angled low, Yeonjun went back down the stairs. Carefully, he peeked around every corner. He glanced into the spaces between books on the shelves to look at the next aisle over. He checked the bathroom and the outdoor patio area. He was just about to circle back to his vantage point on the second floor when-

"Hyung. What are you doing here?"

It was Soobin, looking at him with an expression he had never seen before. 

"I'm-" Yeonjun cast about for any sensible reason at all for him to be at the Yonsei University medical school library. Soobin just stared. "I followed you," he said plainly.

Soobin blinked. "Just today?" 

"... no." 

"I thought so. You looked a little too much like you knew what you were doing trailing me to class earlier." 

Yeonjun swallowed. His big puppy, not so oblivious it turned out. 

"Can you tell me why?" Soobin asked. 

A group of students walked past them, going down the stairs. Two of the girls giggled into their hands when they saw Soobin. Soon-to-be Dr. Choi, campus heartthrob. Yeonjun looked up at the ceiling, waiting for them to pass before he spoke. Not that he knew what he wanted to say, whether any of his words would be sufficient. But Soobin deserved words. 

"Sometimes... I just feel like I want you more than you want me. I'm there, waiting for you, all the time. I think about you, all the time. I want you, all the time. So much. I'm just greedy- I'm a greedy person- for more of you than you want to give. I'm sorry." And then, because he felt so bad, "I'm sorry," he said again. 

Soobin was looking at him very intently. He was often quiet but he now had a look, the way he got when there was a lot on his mind. 

"I'm not mad," Soobin said finally. "But... I do want to have some time to think. On my own," he emphasized gently. "Can you go home, hyung? And we'll talk about this later tonight?" 

"Yeah. Yeah, of course." 

Yeonjun started tearing up on the subway heading back, and he didn't stop until he had thrown himself on their bed. Soobin's bed, and every bit of it smelled so strongly of him that it made Yeonjun physically ache. He very briefly considered putting himself back into a deep sleep, but the very thought of waking up to a world in which Soobin was gone forever was truly intolerable. No, he would take a quietly furious Soobin if that was all he'd ever have again. 

When the sky was dark and he finally came home, Yeonjun was nervously sitting on the sofa, eyes dry. He watched as Soobin toed off his shoes one at a time just inside the door, and dropped his backpack on the floor. 

"Soobin. Soobin-ah." Yeonjun hung over the back of the sofa, trying not to sound too much like he was pleading. But something was happening, something of great consequence. It had been a long time since Yeonjun had felt like he might lose something important. 

"Yeonjun." 

It sent a shock down his spine to hear Soobin drop the honorific. He had never-

Soobin leaned down and kissed him. Hard, like Yeonjun was going to float away if he wasn't anchored by Soobin's tongue in his mouth. Every part of Yeonjun's body jolted in response, and his hands flew up to fist the front of Soobin's shirt. 

Soobin was here. Soobin was not going to make him leave and be alone again. _Soobin_. The rushing, roaring relief of it all made his head spin. 

They pulled apart with a wet sound. 

"If you think you want me more than I want you, I have to tell you that you're wrong," Soobin said in a soft voice, at odds with his actions. "But because you seem to see this as some kind of competition, let me tell you what I thought about for the rest of the day. I want you to suck me off, and see if you can do it before I make you come with my fingers. And whoever comes first proves that they love the other more. What do you think about that?" 

What Yeonjun thought was that maybe every neuron in his brain had exploded. He nodded dumbly, then arched upward for another kiss. Soobin dodged him by straightening back up, letting out a quiet laugh. "Is that a yes?"

"Yes," Yeonjun breathed. And then, more firmly, " _Yes_." 

Soobin pulled him up from the couch and walked them slowly into the bedroom, his eyes burning into Yeonjun's. He sat at the edge of the bed and pulled his shirt over his head. His jeans and briefs came off next. Yeonjun drank him in; Soobin was a dream for the eyes. Vampires tended to look better in death than in life, their human imperfections blurring out with time. But Soobin was perfect already. Yeonjun couldn't imagine him looking any better than he did now. 

"Come here," Soobin cooed, pulling Yeonjun to stand between his legs.

With tender fingers he pulled open the knot of Yeonjun's sweatpants and slid them down, his palms warm against the icy skin. Yeonjun never wore underwear at home, so his half-hard cock was right there, just barely peeking out from beneath the edge of his sweater. Soobin skimmed his hands up beneath the fabric, lifting it and kissing the revealed skin. 

"Pretty hyung," he murmured before closing his lips around a nipple and tugging. "Pretty kitty."

Yeonjun moaned loudly. "Soobin. Soobin, I love you." 

"I love you," Soobin responded easily. "Even though you're very silly sometimes-" he gave Yeonjun's nipple a bite, not that gentle. "-and you need so much attention, and you like jumping to conclusions. Silly cat." 

Yeonjun trembled in his arms. 

Soobin grabbed the lube that Yeonjun liked best, just thick and goopy enough not to run too much. Strawberry flavored. He scooted back on the bed until he was lying down with his head on the pillow. They hadn't done this before, so Yeonjun felt a bit awkward climbing up onto the bed and backing up on top of him. But then, he felt Soobin's soothing hand on his thigh, coaxing him into place. 

He had Soobin's cock in front of him now, and the sight of it was so wonderfully familiar that he sighed in pleasure. Yeonjun held the base of it still so he could lean forward and kiss the leaking tip. Letting his mouth get wet, Yeonjun gave firm little licks all up and down the shaft. He felt the muscles of Soobin's stomach jump and clench beneath him. He loved giving blowjobs, loved to feel how sensitive partners were to his touch. And he had a good mouth for it. Yeonjun fit his lips over the head and gave it a hard suck before moving down as far as he could go without relaxing his throat. Soobin's cock tasted hot and heavy on the tongue. His hips were already making little jerking motions upward, chasing the heat of Yeonjun's mouth.

But that wasn't all Soobin was doing. Yeonjun could feel a pair of big hands holding his cheeks apart, and slippery fingers teasing at his hole. He panted shallowly around Soobin's cock as a thumb dipped in, hooking his rim open as warm breath blew in and around his ass. Just one hot swipe of Soobin's tongue, without warning. 

Yeonjun popped off of Soobin's cock with a gasp. 

He could feel Soobin laughing silently behind him. "Is that all it takes to make you give up?" His voice was teasing, soft. It made Yeonjun melt. 

But he was never one to back down in a competition. Yeonjun gave Soobin's cock another sloppy lick before he sucked up one full breath and took it in as deep as he could with a slow, tight suction. The feeling of it hitting the back of his throat had him lightly gagging, but it was nothing he couldn't handle with a bit of concentration and willpower. And it felt good- to be full, to know Soobin was in him and breathing harshly because of it. 

Not to be outdone, Soobin slid one long finger in and out of him, and then another. The way he started moving them apart, opening Yeonjun up, had him shaking and moaning around the cock in his mouth. Their bodies were a shuddering, burning ouroboros of pleasure with no beginning and no end. 

The pad of Soobin's middle finger stroked Yeonjun where it felt the best, held itself right on that spot even as his other finger scissored him wide, and it was all he could do not to choke on his own saliva around Soobin's cock. He gasped and squirmed desperately against the sensation of it, and was rewarded by the feel of Soobin's free hand grasping for the back of his head. Soobin's fingers curled into his hair, a firm pressure that held him in place. 

"Yeonjun," Soobin hissed through clenched teeth, and came into his mouth. 

Yeonjun shut his eyes and whimpered. He loved to swallow for Soobin. He sucked every drop down and came back up as the hand loosened its hold on him, stroking his sweat-damp hair lovingly. Soobin's other fingers had slipped out of him and were drawing lazy lube-slick circles onto his lower back. 

"If you give me a few minutes, I can-" 

"No," Yeonjun said, a little hoarse from taking him in so deep. He sat up, spun around so he could see Soobin's face as he straddled his waist. His own untouched cock was curved up, red and leaking. "Just, your hand-" 

Soobin grasped him in one huge, warm palm. Yeonjun looked down at it, the way it nearly engulfed his own cock effortlessly. He felt himself drooling still, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. His lips felt hot and swollen. He could feel Soobin staring at it. 

"Tell me again," he gasped as Soobin jerked him off with short, firm strokes. 

Soobin smiled, so hard his eyes disappeared behind crinkles. It was ridiculous that he could look so cute with his hand around Yeonjun's dick, bringing him right to the edge. "I'm in love with you." 

Yeonjun came so hard he choked as though he were still deepthroating cock. He pitched forward, the muscles of his core spazzing too hard and erratically to keep him upright. Soobin took Yeonjun's full weight easily, and ran soothing hands all up and down his back and he gasped and shook through his orgasm. 

_I don't want to be without you_ , he thought he heard Soobin whisper. 

"Me neither," Yeonjun replied sleepily. 

The world folded over, dark and gentle.

When Yeonjun woke up, he was alone in bed. 

He got up, feeling clean and cozy. Soobin must have wiped him down and dressed him in his favorite soft pajamas. For someone as incredibly self-sufficient as Yeonjun, he really was embarrassingly indulged by his human. 

Yeonjun padded out of the bedroom. Soobin was standing at the stove, beating eggs in a bowl and heating up what smelled like the galbitang Yeonjun had made two days ago. The apron ties knotted neatly at his waist completed the image of a dashing, domestic hero. Yeonjun's heart swelled. 

He made sure to drag his feet against the tile so that Soobin heard him approaching. When Yeonjun wrapped his arms around him, he could feel the way Soobin's whole body relaxed. 

"You're awake," Soobin said, relief thick in his voice. 

"Yeah. Good morning." He rubbed his face into the firm, clean-smelling skin between Soobin's neck and back. He pushed down the faint stirrings of hunger that came with smelling Soobin's warm, rich blood beneath the surface. 

"I like it when you rest, but I'm always scared in case-" 

Yeonjun cleared his throat. "Yeah, I know. Me too." Lately he thought about it more and more with worry. The image of Soobin, pupils trembling with panic, shaking Yeonjun's limp body, unable to bring him back up to consciousness. Himself waking up sometime far into the future, with no idea what had happened. He pushed away the phantom sensation of loss. 

Soobin set down the bowl in his hands and turned around. His hands settled on Yeonjun's waist. "I'm glad you slept. You had an eventful day." The hint of a grin pulled at his top lip. 

There it was. An opening. Maybe the best he would ever get. Yeonjun took a breath, pulled in all the air he didn't need to breathe. 

"Soobin-ah. I'm... I'm a whole ass idiot. I'm crazy for you, and it makes me do stupid things. And I know what I said yesterday didn't make sense. You said it best last night. What I want to say, what I really mean is... I don't want to live without you. Ever." 

Soobin's eyes were deep and warm. His mouth parted just slightly, but no words came out. 

"Do you understand what I'm saying? Soobin?" 

"Yes, hyung. And I'm trying to tell _you_." Soobin leaned forward to press their foreheads together. "That's what I want as well. And I don't want you to feel like you have to see me every second of every day, because I'm not going anywhere. I'll always come back to you. Okay? There are some things I want to do still, so you'll have to wait a bit longer. But... I do want to be with you. Forever."

It seemed as though time itself slowed down, and very molecule settled into place with perfect clarity. Kismet, finally achieved. 

Yeonjun sagged into Soobin's chest, laughing until his shoulders shook. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh man... idk. i had some cute, domestic, leftover ideas from the first chapter but then when i sat down to actually write, this really snowballed into its own thing haha. yay for relationship insecurities and healthy communication to resolve them! and yay for yeonbin having a very important conversation! apparently... i just love romance <3
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/croptopyeonbin)

**Author's Note:**

> when you were just intending to write smut but then your brain says "go on, add that backstory" ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ there was quite a bit more in my head but I couldn't quite make it all fit the way I liked, so hopefully this makes sense as it is. I may add more chapters though.
> 
> thank you for reading! 
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/croptopyeonbin)


End file.
